Coma
by crsangel90
Summary: What goes through Johnny's mind when he ends up in a coma? Constructive criticism is much appreciated.


The klaxons sounded for the entire station. Everyone ran to their respective rigs. Cap handed a slip to Roy then ran to his seat in the engine before they pulled out.

Johnny looked at the slip Roy handed him. It seemed like a pretty straight forward rescue: hiker over the cliff. It shouldn't be that difficult, or so they thought.

They pulled up to the scene. Great, a waterfall. It was decided that Johnny would be the one to rappel down to the hiker, as he was the lightest. He started down, but as rocks began falling, Johnny lost his grip on the rope. He fell the 20 feet to where the hiker was, hitting his head on one of the many rocks jutting from the cliff's surface. Everything faded before going entirely black.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny began to dream. He found himself sitting in the captain's chair. _What am I doing here? I'd better skedaddle before Cap gets back._

He started looking around. Someone walked past the door, but he didn't see who it was. Now, as someone else passed, they backed up and walked in.

Johnny did a double-take. It was him. He was looking up at himself.

"Mornin' Cap," other Johnny said.

"Mornin'?" he answered back a little skeptically.

_Am I Captain? When did I make Captain? What is going on here?_ He thought.

Johnny decided to get up and see what the other guys were up to. He went into the dayroom. Johnny shook his head to try and clear his head. There were 5 Johnny's sitting in various places.

They all looked up. "Morning Cap," they said in unison.

The klaxons sounded and everyone snaps to attention, wondering if their breakfast was to be short lived. Two of the Johnnys ran when the dispatcher's voice proclaimed that the squad was needed.

Captain Johnny looked around, used to it being him running at those words. He started for the apparatus bay, when one of the Johns still sitting in the kitchen called after him,

"Hey Cap, where ya goin'? Don't you want breakfast?"

"Hey, where're Roy and Chet?" He asked, still slightly confused at this apparent delusion.

"Who're they?" "Never heard of 'em." And "I don't know who you're talking about." followed him as he backed out of the room.

"What about Marco?" he asked.

Again the answers came, "Who's he?", "Never heard of him" and "No idea."

The squad came back and the two paramedic Johnny's came back in.

"Phew, that was a doosey." One of them said, as he kicked off his boots and propped his stocking feet up on the table next to a tub of potato salad and a plate of cold pizza.

"This kid, ya see, he wanted the last piece of candy out of this jar. So he put his hand in the jar to get it and couldn't get his hand back out. We tried lubricants, the works, until my pally here thought to have the kid drop the candy. Out comes his hand. The kid then promptly put his hand back in the jar to get the candy. Hand gets stuck, again. My pally here told him to drop it, and then upturned the jar, freeing the candy. End of story."

The others in the room laughed at the funny story of the run.

Right then, the klaxons went off again calling the entire stations this time. The Johnny's all ran to the rigs.

It was a waterfall. A hiker had gotten caught when he slipped on a patch of moss. Unfortunately, the hiker had slipped to the second tier of the falls, which happened to be forty feet down from the top. Captain Johnny took this risk of climbing down to the hiker, as he recognized his friend Drew who had slipped on the moss and slippery rock.

As he slowly inched his way over the edge of the cliff, he looked down at Drew, knowing he would save him even it meant losing his own life. He was almost down to him when he felt it. He felt it right before it actually happened. The rope had caught on a sharp edge, snapping instantly. He felt the slack before he fell into the abyss.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

He woke in a hospital, looking up at the stark white ceiling. He wondered where he was, he looked around. Roy came in and refreshed the flowers next to him. He smiled when he saw that Johnny was awake and watching him.

"So you've decided to rejoin the land of the living, I see. Welcome back."

"Roy, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had."

"Try me."

Please write response stories. Make them fun.


End file.
